Beast in Slavery
by detrametal
Summary: "Beast, watch" and the unnerving eyes bored into his captain before he handed a remote to Raven "She's your new handler. Do not attack them!" the boy-young man growled before snapping his jaws shut with finality. No matter who you were the message was clear: like you could stop me.


**First a slight warning, this story will have quite a bit of foul language. If you are offended I am sorry but there should be a small 'x' somewhere that should solve that problem.**

* * *

Mento looked at the leader of the Titans "If Slade is there then you'll need him. I'll have to personally deliver him…" a look of fear flashed across his eyes "In any sane world I would have killed him, it's far kinder."

Starfire blinked "What sort of creature is this Beast that you are offering?"

The man stepped to the side and revealed a boy slumped against the wall, maybe fourteen, in all black, everything, boots, gloves, full uniform. The only color was his green skin and his long green hair that fell in ragged strands across his face and down to mid-chest. He snorted and flicked his hair to the side displaying his black on black eyes and the black collar around his neck. It matched the chainless manacles on his wrists. Beast started to growl deeply in his throat and rise into a crouch before Mento ordered "Beast! Stand down!" the boy lowered himself back down and his eyes went through them to somewhere thousands of miles away.

The Titans watched the boy, tense from his near attack, "What happened to him?" asked the half metal man.

"Many years ago he lost both his parents in an accident…then he was ripped from the only person he knew and made into the perfect child soldier. He killed quite a few people before the Justice League managed to take him down, that's all I know. They would have his full file." the Doom Patrol leader could only watch the boy stare before he heard his wife whistle. The boy stood up and slunk out of the room, head down and arms boneless, the great weight of the metal seemed to drag him down.

Very quickly Robin glanced around "What was that signal for?"

Mento quietly swallowed "Elasti-Girl…My wife, Rita, tries to help take care of him, as per the League's orders he's never to be allowed to shower alone…or do many things alone. Pretty much the only thing he's allowed to do by himself is sleep."

The only one of the Titans who hadn't spoke quickly found the other leader staring at her "What?"

"You'd have to be his handler…"

"Why me?" was all Raven could say.

"Because you're the only one he can't outright kill" that stunned them "To him Robin and Starfire are just flesh bags. If they slipped up once…no even if they didn't, they wouldn't get another chance, same with Cyborg. There's been too many occasions where he's torn through metal without shifting. I know who your father is and you could also be the only person on earth who can be constantly aware of him"

Beast quickly caught everyone's attention as he shuffled back into the room and slumped down in the exact same spot where he was before, those black on black eyes seemed to burn through them before moving past them.

Robot Man walked within their view "Guys…I talked it over with the rest of the Patrol. You need him more than we do now…just remember, he doesn't respect you guys at the moment so don't turn your back on him. He's beyond a wild animal." he turned to look at the boy "Beast, lets get you something to eat…after that you'll need to pack" the boy rolled his neck before hissing.

And that was how the fifth and final member of the team was added.

* * *

Two days later the Doom Patrol arrived in Jump City, the jet landed on top of the Tower and the crew disembarked to meet their younger counterparts. Something they hadn't noticed before suddenly made itself to the forefront of their minds. Beast wasn't fourteen, their assumption was based on Mento being of normal height.

He was much taller than that and Beast was nearly as tall as him probably putting him somewhere closer to eighteen. "Beast, watch" and the unnerving eyes bored into his captain before he handed a remote to Raven "She's your new handler. Do **not** attack them!" the boy-young man growled before snapping his jaws shut with finality.

No matter who you were the message was clear: _like you could stop me_.

Rita handed the dark girl a book "Here's all the notes that either the JL or us could think of in how to…use him."

Negative man rolled his eyes "Think of it as a user's manual for a nuclear bomb, you screw up and you don't get a second chance." his words were harsh but during their parting, when he thought nobody was looking, he knelt next to Beast and held out a hand. A giant gloved one met it and Raven could only guess at what passed between them as Negative man's voice cracked when he said his final parting.

The sound of the jet was covered by a long howl.

Robin stepped forward towards the boy crouched like a sitting wolf on all fours, he stuck his hand out and smiled "My name is Robin, ni-" he quickly stepped back as the much larger male growled and glared at all of them.

Suddenly the air spiked as he shifted to put one hand in front of him. Stalking forward, towards his prey. Raven stepped forward "Beast! Stop!" she demanded but he didn't stop, he made eye contact but continued. As he rose to his full height the team finally noticed his teeth. Somebody had ripped out his teeth and made them a horrible hybrid.

His teeth had been ripped from his jaws and split into two pieces, then a needle inserted and the pieces reassembled, ceramic then coated the bottom to keep them together before they were embedded deep within the bone.

One arm drew back with fingers curved into talons, a flash of instinct cut through Raven's fog of fear and the attack hit her shield hard enough to put a spider web of cracks into the blackness even as broken bone shards ripped through the gloves he wore. Fingers shattered he whipped the hand down and the air was filled with a sickening crack as the bones realigned, his other hand curled into a fist which met a reformed shield, this one suffered a fracture before it fell and the Titan's went on the attack.

Remote forgotten they all leapt into an attack. But Beast could call any battlefield home, forged in the fires of war and tempered in blood before his tenth year these 'heroes' were just pitiful. Cyborg and Starfire both grabbed his left arm to try to drag him back, away from Robin and Raven.

They didn't count on his muscles being radically different from their own. He swung both of them up and over his head before they slammed into the ground, both letting go on reflex to dissipate the force of them being slung onto the gravel covered cement.

Robin's bo lashed out with a baseball like swing and hit him in the temple. The metal was ripped from the leader's hands before it was hurled like a javelin at the masked one.

Watching it disappear beneath the small rocks made him ever so glad that he dodged. Too bad he missed the punch that clipped his head. Robin fell to the ground and suddenly those black on black eyes were staring down into his soul. It seemed the end.

There was a familiar whirring as Cy's sonic cannon physically lifted Beast and threw him to the edge of the Tower "Rob! You oka-you've got to be kidding me" the sudden scream turned into disbelief.

Robin looked over, sure that Beast had been thrown over the edge. What he saw was the formerly broken fingers dug so deep into the metal and stone of the roof that the first two knuckles disappeared, with one hand the creature pulled himself back up onto the roof.

The only evidence that the creature had taken a full blast of power was the slight ruffle of his hair and scorch marks of his suit which he shook off like a dog and water. Raven, fighting back the nausea that a broken shield wrought bound him with her powers.

It took her only a second to recognize that blank look he gave her. It was the same one she gave Cyborg when he was plotting a prank, one she knew would backfire horribly. He took one deep breath before he pushed both arms out at the same time and the vertigo that told Raven her bindings were stretching hit her like a truck and she dropped him and fell to her arms and knees. She saw the remote, there were two buttons on it, both grey. One was labeled 'start' and the other 'stop'.

Watching Beast charge across the roof she hit start. And prayed.

The man without freedom hit the floor with a cry of utter agony. His lower back sparked as the chip flooded his ultra sensitive nerves with enough stored bioelectricity to kill a blue whale. They all watched transfixed in horror as his body arched and writhed on the ground.

Raven took several steps to be right in front of him before she hit stop. As he lay there panting Raven crouched next to him "Now that we're on the same page, you attack us again and I'll let that _thing_ run for minutes"

He whimpered but lay still as smoke poured out of his body. Robin looked at his metallic friend "Cy, why don't we put him in a containment cell for now?"

As the two males left Starfire watched the creature with Raven. Her eyes were of respect "Never have I beheld such a fearsome slave…you do your family great honor!"

Raven cut back "He's not a slave"

Starfire shook her head "Friend Raven, no matter the culture slavery is the same, he is denied his freedom and forced to work for us. On Tameran such things are common, though I did not own any personally."

The sorceress's face hardened but she couldn't deny it. The slave stood to his full height as Starfire picked up the forgotten book. Raven ordered "You will stay in the cell until I call for you, understand?" he growled but followed and the lifeless look once again settled into his eyes as he seemed to deflate.

Nothing had changed.

* * *

Seven hours later the team was disturbed. Looking through the book one would almost think the subject was a very dangerous pet. But he was a slave. There was nothing about _him_ , it was all stuff about the mechanics of his powers and how not to set him off, no meat, no trying to probe his mind, allow him to sit in the sun.

But nothing could touch the single sentence about his history: _captured as child soldier for the dictatorship of country Z, presumably forced into armed service. Displays knowledge that spans years of training and combat.._

Cyborg grit his teeth "No wonder he fights, he just wants to be free…"

As a team they made their way to his cell, a small 8 by 10, a seven foot bed bolted the to floor took up one side while the opposite back corner had a small sink/toilet combo. And there he sat, in the middle of the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him and his back against the wall, that dull gaze in his eyes. He shifted until the slight pressure was off his back.

Raven couldn't help but wince. There was a triple restraint on him, the collar held him back from a full body shift by a slight magnetic field that interfered with his body's own, the manacles had no chain because they were there as a back up for the collar- all three would have to be removed for a full body transformation.

But the chip in his back was something else entirely. It was how the army had 'trained' him, the chip was set inside his back, just ventral to his first lumbar vertebrae, it collected electricity from his nerves and when the button was pushed would release it explosively. They had made him obedient by literally frying his insides whenever he didn't do exactly as they asked when they asked, the only reason he was still alive was his body's healing was something out of science fiction, even Raven's healing trance could barely keep up but she also had to be completely unconscious, he could still fight while healing.

Raven hit the wall beside the force field that covered the entirety of the front of the cell. Beast rolled his head to look at her, she showed him the remote and he only sighed deeply. Raven felt her throat dry "We're going to take you to the roof now. Any funny business…" she trailed off but he nodded with another sigh.

As they led him through the tower he could see little bits into their daily lives, the sliding door in front of the gym had a slight hiccup in the movement-it had opened and closed quite a bit meaning they trained a lot, the kitchen was rank of flesh meaning they liked their meat, the ops room was comfortably beaten in…and sticking through the ceiling at an angle was Robin's bo.

Almost as if they were torturing him they slowly took him to the roof. A small fact hit him that caused him to tremble, though he hid it well. The sea. Taking a deep breath tears nearly escaped. The last time he had even smelt salt water was as a tiny child, sickly and weak when a boat took him and his parents across oceans so vast and deep that no human could really fathom what they meant.

Robin gestured to the picnic table "We thought it would be good if we all ate up here today."

Instantly he was on guard. They wanted something…but they weren't using the remote, what was their angle? He was suspicious and made no attempt to hide it and growled in his chest, eyes darting around.

They all tensed after his attack but Raven read his aura, not even trying to touch his mind "Beast, we just want you to eat with us. I promise" his eyes didn't change "I know you've seen the darkest side of humanity but we are here to protect the people"

What came next startled her to the point of freezing her. Looking at his mind Raven saw a haunted graveyard, the gates covered with spider webs and blood to the point that nothing could be seen inside but the dark skies. One gate cracked open with infinite caution before a message was passed: _I'm not a person._

* * *

Beast hated them. They were his oppression. Something he never escaped, at least with the other pack they had taken the time to learn how to read him before they stretched him like this. They didn't have the damn decency to even do that. Ever since that night he lost-no, that right was fucking stolen from him, the right to be a person, the right to be his own.

And here they were trying to play buddies with him. They were trying to toy with him, make him think that he was human before they dropped him to a slave, it wouldn't be the first time. He couldn't trust them. He couldn't trust anything but the ground beneath his feet, the air he breathed and those animals that understood him.

There had been exactly three humans he loved. Once upon a time and they were killed before his eyes. Everyone since that first massacre he hated.

The males were human, even the metal one, the females weren't. the orange one was something entirely different, she reeked of whatever products she used, their harsh chemical smell overpowering but beneath that was the smell of ozone and something else, something that brought to mind images of the sun.

The other female had the aroma of brimstone, hellfire, rotten souls and demonic cackling. She wasn't the first demon he had come across but she was by far the strongest. And still half human, tea and old books seemed to be ingrained into her natural scent. But the red gem on her forehead was immensely interesting to him, his sharpened eyes could make out the shape of people moving behind it.

The demon female held out a hand "You are a person"

He pulled back and snarled loudly. No more bullshit. He knew they were fucking with him. The short male asked "What's going on Raven?"

She shook her head, some signal they knew he didn't, putting him even more on guard. "You are a person! Come eat with us." she sat down and the others followed. They left a spot for him in the middle, between the two males. They smiled at him, trying to lure him into something. He wouldn't fall for it. He reached for the small bowl they put where he was supposed to sit, tense and he snatched it away and moved on three of his four limbs to the very corner of the roof his eyes always glued on them.

They played at being worried, the metallic male slowly lifted off the covers from the food, the smell of meat assaulted him again, but there was also the smell of fresh vegetables and fruit. But only plastic from his bowl. Looking down in disgust he set the grey plastic beside him and continued to glare.

He could feel his stomach tightening, fuck, when had he gotten so weak? He used to go weeks without eating and here he was two days on and he was starving.

The alien female floated over with a large bowl "Friend Beast" Friend? Like hell he was, he wanted nothing to do with them "Would you care for some salad?" she enunciated it as sal-ad. He pulled back further, his eyes glued to her even as he moved out of the corner on all fours.

The demon walked forward and took the bowl from the alien, she dropped in some fruits, he caught the scent of cherries, some grapes and peach, maybe a plum. She set it in front of him and glared. His eyes met hers and she looked away first, he knew his eyes were unnerving. She turned back to him and ordered "Eat."

Beast normally breathed at a rate that was very high but silent, somewhere, roughly, about twice the rate of the shrew who averaged about 170 a minute. It allowed him to take in a huge amount of information. But it also made his next moves very telling. He leaned over the bowl and took two deep breaths that everyone heard and that together took over five seconds.

He did not trust them.


End file.
